


Forfeit

by brokenskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Fluff and Smut, M/M, basically dirty things, kageyama is a bully, poor hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenskies/pseuds/brokenskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama always gets the upper hand. Trust me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forfeit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it's been long. I suddenly had an idea (which actually was not really an idea since it's just porn) but oh well... Hope you guys like it :)

The room was filled with sounds. And they were the most horrifyingly embarrassing kind of sounds. Well- maybe not to  _him_ , who totally seemed to be enjoying being busy with his ass. To be honest, it wasn't like he wasn't into it himself. In fact, he was feeling it  _way_ too much.

Was it supposed to feel this good, having his ass eaten out? 

Apparently, the answer was yes as Hinata let out another moan, the tip of Kageyama's tongue brushing against sensitive flesh. 

It all started with Hinata challenging Kageyama to a stupid dare and they made such a fuss over it and for some reason the forfeit for Kageyama became him getting to eat his ass out. 

Hinata's arousal addled brain had long forgot what that godforsaken dare was. Besides, remembering details was never his strong suit. Belatedly, he wondered who was actually the one getting the forfeit, him or Tobio. For sure he was going to die from embarrassment.

Kageyama half smirked as he tongued at Hinata's entrance, making short and forceful swipes at the sensitive regions. Hinata squirmed underneath him, hips swinging in the air. He had fistfuls of pillow in his small hands as he buried his face into it. The slant of the curve of his back was hypnotising as Kageyama vigorously thrust his tongue in and out.  _So cute_ he thought,  _and so alluring._ Beads of sweat gathered along Hinata's shoulder blades and slid down along the shape of it all the way to his tiny waist. Kageyama kissed a drop away. He decided to take it to the next level by inserting a finger as he tongue fucked Hinata.

"Ahh-" Hinata moaned in surprise. By now, he was loose enough for it not to hurt. Kageyama hooked his finger as he pushed it deeper; all the way to his knuckle, his tongue working at the more shallow areas. The room was filled with moist squelching sounds, further highlighted by the soft moans from the boy below him. He briefly considered saying something to Hinata to bully him, but he was already red all the way to his ears. He decided against it and inserted his second finger instead.

Hinata's hips bucked from the sensation. The fingers groped around inside him, searching slowly but surely for that one spot that can ruin him. "No..." he started to protest but was too late. The moment he felt the pressure from Tobio's fingertips, it felt as if a lightning bolt had just shot through his spine. The feeling was that intense. Kageyama's long fingers stroked expertly on the area, not too deep and slightly to the side. "Tobio....!" Hinata yelped, which was then followed by a series of moans so sweet and so  _broken_ that Kageyama's already hard cock gave a happy throb. Oh, the way he moans his name, Kageyama felt like his heart would burst.

He began to thrust his fingers inwards, landing precisely on the sweet spot each time. Hinata shuddered so violently as his hips swayed to Kageyama's rhythm, meeting his finger each time it entered. Hinata was an absolute mess by now, forehead was wet with sweat. He had pressed his face so hard into the pillow that he was beginning to see stars in his hazy vision. He was on the edge of bursting. He felt like a container, filling up with feelings and arousal. The container was so full that it threatened to overflow and spill out all its contents. He craved relief.

Instinctively, his right hand reached back, trembling, for his swollen cock, seeking release. A large warm hand stopped him in his tracks as it wrapped around his hand. "No." Kageyama growled, gently but firmly. Hinata's moans took on a pleading pitch as Kageyama continued his advances. Pinning Hinata's hand to his back with one hand and kneading at the soft flesh of his butt cheek with another. If anything, the compromising position made Hinata even more aroused and his eyes glassed over from the need for release. Stoking the flames within Hinata even more was Kageyama, licking languidly at his entrance. 

"Kageyama! Please, no more!" He pleaded. Tears escaping the corners of his eyes, face red. Kageyama released his hold on his hand and smoothly flipped him over, burying his hands into the soft orange tufts on his head. Kissing him open mouthed with his tongue. Their lips broke apart with a trail of saliva and Kageyama stroked his burning hand down Hinata's body. The over sensitve Hinata shivered and gasped loudly. He was barely hanging on and he felt like he could come at any moment. 

The minute Kageyama laid his hands on Hinata's cock. Hinata positively screamed. Giving a moan so long and hard as kageyama started to stroke his member quickly, wrapping his hand around it with just the right amount of friction and pressure. Nope. Hinata was not going to last another second. He came shortly, in a long shuddering spurt of pent up arousal. "Kageyama" flying from his lips in a moan. Eyes squeezed tightly and tears sliding down his bright red cheeks.

That did it for Kageyama, with a few long strokes on his cock and the image of Hinata screaming his name, ruined and coming in his hands still fresh in his mind, he came with a low grunt. 

"How was it huh?" Kageyama laughed. Gazing with much affection at the face of his lover. He was sulking. Of course. But it would not last. He went forward and leaned over his face, closing the distance and pressing a soft kiss on his forehead. His hand smoothed over his hair. "See, I told you we shouldn't do that dare," he breathed against Hinata's temple. With a frown, Hinata snuggled into Kageyama's chest, hiding a half formed grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading my first attempt at all out porn, my previous blow job one can't even match this. Comments are forever welcome!!


End file.
